My Boyfriend is Back!
by Victoria's Wonderland
Summary: The Powerpuff girls are dating the Rowdy Ruff boys and the boys have to leave for awhile...how will the girls cope...will others steal them away or will they kick the others in there rear?...rated T for language


******DISCLAMER:** i own nothing all rights reserved to rightful owners

First FanFiction

******Butter babe, I am sorry but me and the boys are going on tour for the next two months of summer I love you and you have to come to my show it's a month away**

******Your Rowdyruff Butch the tough one ;)**

Buttercups P.O.V

He sent me that text two weeks before he went so I could prepare for him to leave tomorrow he is leaving and I hate sounding so girly but I'm gonna miss the pervert, I mean me and Butch have been dating for a year today and we are going to spend it right! I mean I love that perverted boy.

Me and my sisters have changed allot but not that much. Well Townsville bad guys have calmed down allot but not enough to stop using or powers to fight against them unfortunately bubbles and blossom are popular with boys drowning at their feet me in the other hand I am considered a rebel I hang out with mostly guys Mitch and Johnny being my best guy friends I have known Mitch since pre-k and I meet Johnny in second grade. Blossom is popular but her heart is only to brick and learning and her ex-boyfriend and best friend Dexter boy genius. Bubbles is the most popular in school which makes princess bricks stalker very jealous, it isn't because brick had bubbles he doesn't he is in love with blossom he is very up right and in your face about it also.

Well let's get back to it me and butch are going to the skate park and then the video game place Champs were eating there too. Of course blossom and bubbles pulled me into bubbles room and dressed me up gahhh and put me in a skirt…..kill me know I hate skirts there just way to girly for me I don't wear skirts that's just not me! Well I am wearing, I'll let butch tell yea.

Butch's p.o.v

I can't believe I have to leave my buttercup I just love annoying her…what she is so fucking hot when she is angry. Very extremely sexy when she is fighting but her little stalker better back off or I am gonna kill him and I don't care who knows it he gave me trouble cause he wanted buttercup until I beat him senseless know he only follows her from a distance waiting for his chance dumb ass, she is mine and Ace will pay if he even has a thought in his mind of her. I get up to buttercups house nervous as ever because I'm leaving her but like hell I'm gonna so fuck that I mean I am the toughest Rowdyruff and I'm the bass player in the U.S.A hottest punk rock/pop band called RGB so screw it. until my buttercup walks up in a skirt and tank top don't get me wrong she looks banging but it's just so not her she is wearing' her hair down and it reaches to her but a skin tight black tank top showing off her sexy boobs and a neon green mini skirt with some kind of sliver heals green fingerless gloves black and green nails and you can tell bubbles did her makeup cause its deep green eye shadow black eye liner and pink lips I drop my mouth and shut it and as I open it again she punches me... damn she punches hard

Buttercups p.o.v

He was staring and drooling, a little what was I suppose to do just let him hell no! That isn't the way I roll. Whatever

"Hey, let me guess bubbles and blossom what they used against ya this time"

"Good you're done staring, and for your information I have clothes in your car because I knew this was gonna happen"

"Okay butter but"

"I told you I don't like your fucking nicknames butch"

"oh come on be nice, we won't see each other again for another month when I do a concert in citysville"

"Whatever Butchie boy, Lets go"

As he drives me towards the skate park I change into acids wash skinny jeans and green and one of Butch's shirts I found in the back because I forgot my favorite shirt though his shirt isn't half bad. I know he is gonna be looking but at this point I really don't care I just wanna play some video games and skate

Butch's p.o.v

Hey I can't help but get a few good glances at butter butt while she changes as I pull in and I see she's wearing black skinny jeans with green paint splattered and my green shirt with black graffiti letters spelling out my bands name RGB that has my and her favorite green and black vans and my shirt, damn that looks good on her. She gets and her famous green converse, she pulled up her hair in a sleek ponytail she has her skate board in hand and she jumps out looking oh so sexy considering she's in my shirt and just her eyes could light up a room, she is beautiful. SMACK.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Two reasons 1 I saw you looking at me when I was changing 2 you're a pervert"

"But you love me"

"I don't know why"

"Because I am hot, tough, I am your only competition"

"So you mean you're arrogant, rude, and I can whoop your ass yeah you may be right (smiles and blushes)"

"That shade of pink looks great on you butter butt"

"Just shut up and skate Butchie boy"

After we skated for awhile we went to Champs it's a pizza and video game place. Butter babe and me keep at different games the scores were

Basketball 12-10 buttercup

Ski ball 123-122 butch

PAC-man buttercup

Just dance buttercup

Call of duty butch

World of war craft butch

We finally settled down and decided it was time to go home until ace decided to show up as I make a quick run for the rest room.

Buttercups p.o.v

Butch ran off to the rest room and left me to finish my apple desert pizza until I looked up to see my good friend ace we haven't hung out since me and butch got together so he walks up to me.

"So BC how have ya been haven't seen ya since you started dating that prick"

"Well he isn't a prick ace and I've couldn't be better but I miss ya dude what's happening with you"

"Nothing me and the gang are chilling hitting the skate park and the beach, so what are your plans for summer?"

"Well butch is going on tour with his band you know RGB so I'm gonna hang with Mitch and Johnny"

"Oh…I guess I'll see you around sexy;)"

"Ummmm…hey Butch what took you so long"

"Long line babe, what did that ass want?"

"Nothing he just being Ace"

"Ace being Ace, does that mean I can?"

"No Butch you can't do that you're going on tour and he'll just be up my ass more and we both know I don't want that so Kay"

"ya, babe come on I'll drop you off"

Thank god Ace ran off when he did or Butch would of kicked his ass. I don't know why he doesn't get that I'm with butch and only butch.

Two weeks later

I am finally getting out and doing something since Butch left and bubbles and blossom are taking me to Mitch's party. I promised Mitch I would go and none of us felt like going but a promise is a promise so I have to go and if I go apparently I have to look hot so after what felt like forever bubbles was wearing a white mini skirt and neon blue tank top and a metal belt that had rings on it blue flats and neon blue eye shadow she looked really pretty light pink blush and clear lip gloss her hair tousled down her back in blond curls. Blossom wore a hot pink skirt and white tank top with two pink bracelets and a ruby red heart necklace that said Brick he gave it to her when they started dating, and her hair was pinned back with a hot pink headband RGB printed in graffiti letters with pink eye shadow red lipstick and light pink blush and red flats. I wore a RGB cut up t shirt of Butch's and a black skin tight mini skirt green flats green eye shadow pink lip-gloss that smelled like apples and no blush black eyeliner. We went to the party and Mitch and Johnny meet me at the door and stood with their mouths open Dexter meet blossom and stared at her wide eyed and Jessica bubbles best friend grabbed her and ran over to some football players. I hit Mitch and Johnny and screamed "what the fuck you haven't seen a girl before stop staring and talk dumb ass's"

"Damn" they said together

"Whatever where are the drinks dudes?"

"Umm kitchen duhh..."

"Shut the fuck up Johnny"

"Yeah...What she said"

"Wad ya say Mitch" I said getting up in his face as I felt someone staring at me again ughh

"Nothing BC"

"Better" well I still want a drink he better have my apple flavored pop or else, what it taste so good, I love apples

"Yo, Mitch Johnny did ya get my kinda pop"

"Ya BC we wouldn't want your wrath so we did "

"Cool" as I walked up and opened my pop I saw Ace staring at something I looked around and decided it was the girl umm..holly I think next to me cause she looks like a hooker. Whatever I'm ditching soon I mean I don't need this then again I gotta be here for Mitch I mean he didn't even like half these people. "Mitch is your ramp still out back" "yeah BC me and Johnny boy over here where about ta hit it up ya in?" "Hell yeah I'm in dude I am not a wimp."

After I grab a pair of shorts out of my bag I change and skate for half the party with Mitch and Johnny. Then I remembered that Butch was going call me after his gig tonight around 12 so I had to somewhere quiet so I went inside and tried to find a quiet place needless to say I ended up kicking a lovey dovey couple out of Mitch's room and I got the call

"Hey butter babe what's up?"

"Ohhh... I am at Mitch's party I promised I would come remember"

"Yeah, having any fun"

"well I got dragged here in a skirt but I changed so I could skate and I'm in the shirt you gave me your band tee, and Mitch and Johnny have been cool, so I'm kinda having fun." I could hear girls yelling for butch in the back ground

"Where are you any way at Mitch's house?"

"Yeah I kicked someone out of his room so we could talk"

"Cool I am leaving my concert before yawn 7 more before I go to citysville I can't wait to see you"

"I can't wait to see you either"

Ace's p.o.v

I watched as buttercup skate boarded and then I followed her to Mitch's room I overheard he talking to her boyfriend until she said i can't wait to see you either and that was the end so I walked in "hey sexy I've been looking everywhere for you wanna have some"

"No Ace, just leave me the hell alone"

"Why would I buttercup I love you and you will be mine even if I have to force it"

"Is that a threat or you really that dumb, I'll kick your ass then butch will kick your ass then everyone is gonna hate you!"

"Ohhh really cause if you walk out right now it'll be over only for tonight but it'll get better tomorrow buttercup"

"Whatever Ace I'm leaving" she walks out the door and a idea comes to mind

I shout as loud as I can "Buttercup thanks for the good time my love, let's just hope no one tells your little boyfriend" and the rumors start

Butch's p.o.v

That dumb ass, we weren't even done talking and I heard everything lucky for him I am half way across the country just wait till I get back that fucking dumb ass then I hear her yelling at him

"you fucking retard if I slept with you why would I have only been in there for two minutes and why would I still be on the phone with butch" SMASH

I hope she doesn't kill him then I hear her say I'm back butch and I know she's fine.

Buttercups p.o.v

After Mitch threw Ace and his gang out the party was great well minus the rumors spreading but whatever no one who knows me really believes them anyway. The next day Mitch, blossom, bubbles, Dexter, Jessica, Johnny, and me head to the mall Dexter and blossom run off to the book store and I know she's going to get a book and leave Dexter there so she can go shop with Jessica and bubbles while I am going to Pacsun and hot topic then I am meeting up with Johnny and Mitch at Champs. I walk into Pacsun and walk right back out hoping Ace and his gang didn't see me I don't wanna deal with it but if he's looking for a fight I'll fight him and that's when it hit me, me and the girls she have a party for the boys when they get back and sing them a song and already know the lyrics cause its what's happening in my life with Ace blossoms life with Dexter and hell anyone with bubble since we are all committed girlfriends to butch brick and boomer each dating or respectable counterparts. I walk right back into Pacsun and decide I'll just let butch take care of him at the party. As I walk in he runs to me and outs his arm around me and says "hey sexy girl what are you doing here all alone looking for me I hope cause I sure as hell was looking for you"

"Umm no I am shopping so leave me the hell alone okay"

"How about I help?"

"no I'm okay you'll just stare at me through the changing room door" with that I slammed the door on his face and tried on three different shirts of course I kept my tank top in so the perv would hopefully stop looking. But as I walked out he was still by the door I walked up and paid for my stuff and left him following close behind I stopped and went into champs looking for Mitch and Johnny since he would stop once he saw them, but he didn't so I turned around and decked yell "stop following me you perverted bastard" him getting him thrown out yelling "I still love you BC" I gagged and lucky I'm a hero so they gave me the benefit of the doubt and I started plying call of duty with Johnny and Mitch.

And every day the same thing Ace would show up and bug me until the day of the concert I saw him nowhere as blossom drove us to the RGB hotel since the boys booked us rooms separated rooms of course. And when we got there I saw something amazing butch standing in a suit to escort me to my room it made me roll over laughing until I got closer and realized he wasn't very happy not mad but pissed and I knew a suit couldn't do it so I ran to him hugging and kissing him and he broke and smiled and said"that's the butter babe I know and love"

"Aww shut up Butchie boy" I said punching him playfully and kissing him passionately until I couldn't breathe and had to let go.

After that he picked up my bags and threw me over his shoulder saying "love you butter butt" patting my but as I fought and told him to put me down knowing he wouldn't until I got to my room and embracing the shit out of me what I don't like looking weak but he can't help but protect me and being a perv. I didn't even notice if brick or boomer where there. As we got to my room I pulled him into a kiss that didn't end till we both needed a to breath. "Damn butter babe did ya miss me?"

"More than you will ever know Butchie boy and if your dumb ass didn't break your phone the night of Mitch's party I wouldn't miss ya as much"

"Ohhh so you didn't miss me butter butt" he said pouting

"No butch I missed ya tons I was saying ya must of not missed me that much if ya went and broke your phone" I said smirk on my face

"No fare butter babe no fare"

"Never said I was" as he pulled me into another kiss and whispered "get ready and I'll be back in 20 babe

As he walked out the door I grabbed my bags and headed to the bathroom to change I put on my black skinny jeans and a emerald green tank top with my black leather jacket swiped on some green eye shadow and black eye liner and green apple lip gloss and green apple perfume and sat down to put in my black combat boot with green lace's. right as I was done but opened the door and was wearing a dark green shirt with a skull in it and black baggy pants and something was different about him I just don't know what until he said "hello my BC buttercup"

"Get the hell out of my room Ace"

"How did you know it was me sexy?"

"Butch is just not you and he will be coming i 2" Ace kissed me I can't believe he had the nerve to kiss me I keep hitting him trying to get him off of me since he still looks like Butch it's hard for me to hit him so I close my eyes and keep whaling on him until I hear the door open and slam shut and I open my eyes to see to Butch's and I scream I can't tell how is how so I just look at them fight and yell "stop it and leave"

"But BC"

"Ace get the fuck out!" as I pushed him away from me such a scum bag

"Butch"

"Yes sexy" okay you need to get the fuck out also

"I'll see you both latter I'm going to go see my sisters"

So I walk out leaving both boys outside my door and I grab my cell phone and walk to blossoms room where I see she is having the same problem with butch and Dexter so I grab her and say "yo Butch Dexter she's coming with me we'll see you at the concert" I walked away and drag blossom with me to bubbles room she was still in shock and I knew what to expect in the next room boomer and some dude fighting for bubbles so I just opened the door and yelled "boomer and friend she's coming with me see ya at the concert Kay" I slammed the door leaving all the boys staring at two girls being dragged by their sister down the hall way when we finally got to the tour bus we talked "okay did you guys see two of your boyfriends instead of the extra and felt weird with the one who wasn't yours?"

"Yeah that's like exactly what happened"

"Well I could see your boys for who they were, so we stick close cause as soon as I see them the one that gives me the weird vibe is out cause I can't take it"

Ace's P.O.V

after butch let me go I saw buttercup running down the hall dragging her sisters and I grabbed Dexter and James and ran after them as I looked back and saw butch boomer and brick heading to their tour bus as we grabbed a cab they couldn't know that we slipped something to their girls to make them see the guys for who they truly are and slipped something into the guys drink to let them see the girls for who they are and what they want so they'll just back off when they realize they want lets go and win the girls

Butch's p.o.v

"Butter babe, are you on the bus"

"Yeah Butchie boy"

Thank god now we won't have to worry about shit and if those kids show up while we're on stage I'll find them later and kill them. I wonder why buttercup is so hot tonight ohhh damn I need her to kiss me so bad right know I just love her so much I hope she can tell I'll do anything for her.

Buttercup's p.o.v

Holly shit I can read Butch's mind damn I like it I pull him into a kiss and I could feel what he was feeling and know what he was think as I pulled away I knew exactly what he was thinking (god damn buttercup kissed me she hasn't kissed me like that since our first kiss she must of missed me damn I love her, she looks very sexy tonight her butt and boobs are pooping) smack "hey what was that for butter butt" "you know what that was for you perv" (shit did I say that out loud?") "no you didn't so I'm kinda confused but butch I can umm I can umm read your mind dude" "WHAT?" "Hey at least I told you it'll probably wear off I'm gonna get an apple pop ya want one Butchie boy?" "Shit butter babe I can read your mind to" "cool" wow he can read my mind and I can read his did he want a pop(yeah butter babe I want a apple pop) cool butch cool, hey we can talk in secret now without getting yelled at fuck yeah(god I love it when she damn butter babe got a nice ass) "butch you can get your own pop" smack (I dissevered that ya shouldn't read my mind) fuck I don't know how to stop smack, smack what the hell I look over at blossom brick bubbles and boomer and I can just tell they are going through the same thing. I don't even have to look at the girls we all silently walk to the back off the bus so we can talk. "blossom what's going on I'm freaking out" I say and she is taken aback I am never freaked "ahhh blossom buttercup is freaked" bubbles screamed as I slapped my hand over her mouth and tried to calm her "I think it was the little visit the other boys had to or room when they looked like are boyfriends, so I am guessing it will wear off in three days time until then let's have fun!" blossom suggested I was in shock and she did the one thing she knew to do smack "fuck blossom, wait did you just say have fun with it" I stammered. Blossom just glared and said "yes, I can have some fun once in awhile" I believed her and I couldn't even stammer anything before bubbles yelled "get out of my head boomer" damn that girls mad and it's not pretty when bubbles is mad she may be the sweetest but if you push her past her breaking point you'll have another me "like I was saying okay blossom we may wanna go see the boys" as we looked back at bubbles she was murmuring something and I could hear it loud and clear "stupid counter parts, stupid boys, stupid stupid stupid" I hear you bubbles I hear you. (Hey we are not that bad babe) get out of my head asshole I'm not in the mood and your brother better stop pissing off me sister she can be as bad as me. As we walked to the front of the bus I saw butch rolling on the floor laughing with brick and boomer staring at him like he lost his minds. "Shut the fuck up butch I am not in the god damn mood" every person stood in shock except bubbles who just smiled nodded and went to sit next to boomer "I was hoping you were kidding butter butt, when you said he could be as bad as you but I guess not" (yeah boomer is gonna have a great life right) yeah hey that's still my sister ass hole (sorry)

"Well are we almost there" bubbles asked back to her bubbly self

Brick and blossom finally closed their mouths and sat back down.

"y-y-yeah" brick stammered "w-w-were pulling in l-l-like umm now."

"Okay brick, thanks"

As we entered the concert I could fell death glares from random fan girls as the gang walked in we didn't wanna stay back stage but the boys were making us (hey it's for your own good) how butch how ( well we can keep those creeps away) whatever

Butch's p.o.v

I couldn't keep my mind on the sets as me and the boys played they kept wondering if she was always be there for me and if she truly loved me that's when the curtains closed and she slapped me we weren't even half way through the set but that's just buttercup way as the announcer said they would be a five minute break so the band knew what was going on and with that she kissed me and said "if you ever think that again I'll hurt you because I love you and Butch James Jojo, I will always be yours forever, do you understand me" forever and always buttercup "forever and always Butch" and they kissed until someone yelled curtains. Damn I love her (I love you too Butchie boy) what happened to my brothers (having your body guards throw out unwelcome guest) but that means it's only me out here on stage (get off the stage) "what?" (Just do it me and the girls have a surprise for you) okay but I don't like this.

Buttercups p.o.v

I walked right over to the microphone and told the crowd what was up "okay the RGB are taking a little break we are the puff and we will be doing two songs for you tonight!"

Blossom walks up to the microphone and says "this is for the boy I thought I lost forever"

And she started to sing

******Buttercup and bubbles (spoken)**

******Is she really going out with him?  
Well, there she is. Let's ask her.  
Blossom; is that brick's ring you're wearing?  
Mm-hmm  
Gee, it must be great riding with him  
********is he picking you up after school today?  
Uh-uh  
By the way, where'd you meet him?**

******[Blossom singing()are bubbles and buttercup]**

******I met him at the candy store  
He turned around and smiled at me  
You get the picture? (yes, we see)  
That's when I fell for (the leader of the pack)**

******My dad was always putting him down (down, down)  
They said he came from the wrong side of town  
(whatcha mean when ya say that he came from the wrong side of town?)  
They told me he was bad  
But I knew he was sad  
that's why I fell for (the leader of the pack)**

******One day my dad said, "Find someone new"  
I had to tell my brick we're through  
(whatcha mean when ya say that ya better go find somebody new?)  
He stood there and asked me why  
but all I could do was cry  
I'm sorry I hurt you (the leader of the pack)**

******[Blossom Spoken:]  
He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye  
the tears were beginning to show  
As he drove away on that rainy night  
I begged him to go slow  
But whether he heard, I'll never know**

******Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!**

******[Singing again]**

******I felt so helpless, what could I do?  
Remembering all the things we'd been through  
In school they all stop and stare  
I can't hide the tears, but I don't care  
I'll never forget him (the leader of the pack)**

******The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
the leader of the pack - now he's gone  
the leader of the pack - now he's gone  
the leader of the pack - now he's gone**

"Thank you she said now my lovely sister bubbles has a song"

******[Bubbles]**

******I've been awake for a while now  
********you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place**

[all]

******It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go**

[Blossom]

******The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin safe and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore**

[all]

******It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go**

[buttercup]

******What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmm**

[all]

******It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go**

[bubbles]

******I've been asleep for a while now  
********You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

[all]

******It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight**

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while

after the crowd finished applauding I took the microphone and said "if you want to hear more come to the last concert of the RGB tour, Thank you"

With that we walked off stage and the boys finished their set and talked for hours until we had to head to the hotel

Butch's p.o.v

Brick and boomer got a song from there girlfriend and I get ace buttercups stalker following her… great. SMACK. "What the fuck was that for?" (You thinking you don't get a song, jackass) I love you two butter babe (I know). Damn she is one sexy crazy ass woman. "Brick" ohhh shit what are we talking about? "What?" "Yo dumb ass were back at the hotel" "ohhh right" I said picking buttercup up bridal style just to see her blush as we went in the back door of the hotel I put her down once we were inside because she bit me, but whatever. And since we have the master suite with 4 beds and two couches we asked the girls to stay and they said yes and ran off about 30 minutes ago to get there stuff. (Help me butch)

With that I yell "bros. the girls are in trouble, let's go now!"

With that all three of us ran off to find the girls

Buttercups p.o.v

I had ran to my room to pack it took me 10 minutes to get there god was it a long way. As I walk in my a gaped door and see Ace standing there with a smirk on his face all I could do was stare and compose myself. As I walk to my suitcase he comes over and wraps his hand around me and for some reason I can't move or say anything until I see butch in mind and I yell "what the fuck do you think you are doing asshole get the fuck out of my room, or better yet just let me leave" Ace stepped away and smiled like he was normal guy and said "what would be the fun in that BC you are my love and I just want you to have a good time" he stepped up to me and tried to kiss me I dogged and grabbed my bags and a apple soda Ace pulled me back in since I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone inn less necessary, since crime had died down come on six super heroes who wants to mess with that, I couldn't do anything but push him off me and grab for my stuff again but this time he pushed me down and I was about to break that promise when I thought help me Butch, and I ran out of my room and into Blossoms were I saw Dexter trying to kiss her and her pushing away "Blossom, we need to get Bubbles now" she turned around and darted seeing me and we ran to Bubbles as Dexter and Ace ran after us as we ran into Bubbles running from the kid I still don't know the name of. "okay the boys should be here soon and I refuse to kill anyone so let's just not hurt them that bad" I stated blossom stepped back and said "we can't you know we can't they love us even if we don't love them we have to just let them leave (where are you) chill butch we got it taken care of you shouldn't have been reading my mind I didn't mean it as you heard it okay (alright buttercup you can explain later) okay butch. And I shouted "okay we get it you like us" and I stopped blossom took over "let us be if we want to be with you we will tell you okay"

And bubbles said the rest "will you please just leave, we are here to have fun we will see you later or something" with that they left defeated and we grabbed our bags and I saw a note on my dresser as Ace walked up to my door and said "I just want you to know, I will be back, and we will have fun sexy girl" I looked back and he was gone asshole and I read the note  
Butter babe,

If you are reading this you have stolen my heart forever! Well you actually did that when we meet at age 5 but I am now 10 and I am hoping to ask you to hang out tomorrow since I really like you if you are reading this you are mine and this is the first note in well allot that I will give you until I hopefully marry you!

Buttercup,

I wrote that for you forever ago but tonight I kept going and sent my brothers back and saw those boys with you and your sister and I saw that pig Ace, but I trust you and know nothing happen but, I wanted to finally start the letters I have for you and it all started at age five the first time we fought I realized you were my only competition I know you except me to be mad a fuck I am but since, aww fuck if you want him just tell me I will understand I'll be in my room

Butch

I read the letter grabbed my stuff chugged my apple pop and ran after him. I ran into the hotel room and dropped my stuff to find Butch's room and once I saw a green sock on the floor in front of a door I ran in. I saw butch staring out at the rain and I walked over to him and hugged him and told him everything from two weeks before butch and I started dating when Ace kissed me and I hit him. Butch took it all in and hugged me back and told me he loved me and he kissed me in a way I would always remember not a forceful way or a hurt way this kiss was pure happiness and love, like a couple that had been separated for years. I know this is really corny but it's like for that moment we were the only people in the world. That was the last night we saw the boys for another month. The month went like this talk to the boys, fight crime, and avoid are stalkers, if they can be avoided ignore them or hit them, and buttercup got a letter every day from butch things he wrote and drew and sung for her in the past with a little note of what he did that day usually on a post it note.

At the last concert

The girls went up first for a 4 song set they didn't get to see the boys because they were running late.

Blossom walks up to the microphone and starts

******[Blossom]  
And I wonder  
Day to day  
I don't like you  
Anyway**

And I don't need your  
Shit today  
You're pathetic  
In your own way

******[Buttercup]  
I feel for you  
Better fuckin' go away  
I will be here  
Better fuckin' go away**

******[all]  
And I'm doing the best I ever did  
I'm doing the best that I can  
And I'm doing the best I ever did**

And I don't need to  
Fantasize  
You are my pet  
All the time

[bubbles]  
And I don't mind if  
You go blind  
You get what you get  
Until you're through with mine

******[Blossom]  
I fuckin' feel for you  
(Better fuckin' go away)  
And I will be here  
You better go away**

I feel for you  
(Better fuckin' go away)  
I will be here  
You better go away

[all]

******And I'm doing the best I ever did  
I'm doing the best that I can  
I'm doing the best I ever did  
********Now go away  
...**

And buttercup walked up to the microphone knowing that she hated sappy love songs but she herself wrote one to tell butch how much she missed him. The boys had been staring at the girls since half way through blossoms song.

******[Buttercup]  
I think about you all the time,  
One look my knees get weak practically die  
So hard to sleep when I'm so close to this dream coming true true true,**

******[All]**

******How do I tell tell you,  
When I can't speak, I am terrified  
Cause if I say the wrong thing,  
you might see how hard I'm trying,  
[blossom]**

******Is this made up or true love  
Is this true love, is this true love  
Walk by and I'm a nervous wreck,  
The way you smell,  
the way you dress, so perfect  
My tongue is tied,  
[bubbles]**

******cause I can't translate these feelings inside,  
I I oh, I can't speak I am terrified,  
Cause if I say the wrong thing,  
You might see how hard I'm trying,  
[all]**

******Is this made up or true love  
Is this true love, is this true love  
I want to tell you my secrets  
I'll tell you everything  
[buttercup]**

******My heart is racing  
I'm waiting for some sign from you  
How do I say it too much  
True love, true love  
Tell me you feel it's too much**

******[All]**

******True love  
I can't speak I am terrified  
Cause if I say the wrong thing,  
********You might see how hard I'm trying  
Is this made up or true love  
Is this true love, Is this true love**

Bubbles was the next one up and she walked to the microphone knowing no one will expect this from her. She smiled and looked over at boomer she winked he blushed she smiled.

******[Bubbles]**

******Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah**

___[all]_  
Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it out  
Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down  
And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah you're such a fucking hypocrite  
[buttercup and blossom]  
And you should know that the lies won't hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Yeah

___[all]_

Whoah  
Whoah

[bubbles]

******I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of em all  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all**

Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah

___[all]_

Fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa you're such a fucking hypocrite

"Here is the song that wraps up the show for us tonight" said the girls, as buttercup went center stage. And she looked down and saw all the fan girls and decided to make a point to all of them.

******He was a boy she was a girl  
can I make it any more obvious?**

He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?

butch had a crush on some girl right before he meet me she rejected him and he meet me and was instantly over her or at least that's what he sent me in one of his letters and someone in the crowd reminded me of her so I had to sing the song we wrote while he was on tour.

******He wanted her,she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well  
but all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

Stupid bitch he looks amazing(thanks babe)ohhh shut up and let me sing

******He was a skater boi,  
she said see you later boi  
he wasn't good enough for her  
she had a pretty face  
but her head was up in a space  
she needed to come back down to earth**

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone

She didn't really have a kid I just thought it would serve her right.

******She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV**

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show

she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

Stupid bitch should have realized what she had before it was gone

He was a skater boi  
She said see ya later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boi  
She said see ya later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

I smiled at butch motioning for him to get his butt on stage and he did and I kissed his cheek and started again.

******Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be**

I said as butch showed himself off

******There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside**

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world!

I'm with the skaterboi  
you said see ya later boi  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know.

I'm with a skaterboi  
you said see ya later boi  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about the girl you used to know

we kissed and the curtains dropped and I smiled he stayed on stage and did his sets then I smiled knowing he loved me then I remembered who I was and scowled and read his mind (damn I hope she doesn't know what's happening she would kill me) I stopped reading his mind for a moment then I start again (next week after I set everything up) I wonder

Butch's p.o.v

I was doing my set and worrying I hope she doesn't know what's happening she would kill me if she knew I was going to ask her to marry me next week after I set everything up all right I got to pay attention******. The next night at the girl's condo** "you guys a throwing us a party?" asked the boys who just showed up to all their friends and even their family. I looked at buttercup she was wearing black combat boots with green laces a black short shorts yummy and a green jersey t-shirt that was spray painted to say tough girl she had her hair down with her bangs in her face and her new green highlights, they made her look very sexy, and green eye shadow and red lips wow and her ass looked amazing in those shorts. She walked up and kissed me on the cheek that's when I noticed she wasn't happy she was pissed. She whispered in my ear"don't worry I'll update you after I sing one song to make a point" she smirked at me and walked up to a stage the girls had set up to do this.

Buttercup's p.o.v

Ace has been up my ass this past month and there are thousands of rumors of me cheating and same with blossom and we decided to clear it all up with a song and we went up to Ace, Dexter, and umm bubbles kid I thinks it's like josh or something. We told them to watch and get the point as we smiled and walked over to our boyfriends kissed them on the cheeks and told them we were making a point after we all got on stage and started to sing. I looked at butch and winked, he smiled back.

******[Spoken Buttercup]  
He went away and you hung around and messed with me every night  
When I wouldn't go out with you guess what you said things that i didn't like.  
[All]  
My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
When you see him comin' you better head out on the double  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
You've been spreadin' lies that you know untrue  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
So look out now 'cause he's comin' after you  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)**

Hey he knows what you've been tryin'  
And he knows he knows that you've been lyin'

[Blossom]

******He's been gone for such a long time  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
Now he's back and things will be fine**

******[all]**

******(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
'cause he's kinda gangsta and he's awful strong  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)**

[Bubbles]

******I know that you be tripin  
Now you you better get to stepin  
********You really really have been tested  
And he knows hes the only one I'm repin**

******[All for the rest of the song]**

******What made you think he'd believe all your lies  
(Wah-ooo, wah-ooo)  
You're a big man now but hes gonna bring you down to size  
(Wah-ooo)  
Wait and see  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

My boyfriend's back, he's gonna save my reputation  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
If I were you, I'd take a permanent vacation  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)

We looked at Ace, Dexter and whoever and they were running once they saw pissed Butch, Boomer, and Brick glaring at them. We laughed and told the boys the story and partied.

A WEEK LATER

At the soccer field

Butch's p.o.v

I am taking her to dinner tonight but first I have to win this game. "How bout we make a bet butter butt?"

"ok Butchie boy"

"if I win you can't take me anywhere fancy for a month" buttercup smirked

"and if I win you have to let blossom and bubbles dress you without complaining and wear that the entire evening ohhh an it will be fancy" she agreed and I won with no rematch I only one by a point but I told her she had to go get ready and I would pick her up at 8.

When I finally arrived at her condo she was in a green strapless dress and black pumps black and green eye shadow red lips and curled hair, since Blossom and Bubbles knew what I was doing. I proposed to her that night and she said yes and we lived happily minus or random little fights just for old times sake, what can i say she is down right sexy when she is pissed


End file.
